


What was Left Unsaid

by DarknessThatHides



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: F/M, Ruined marriage, Screenplay/Script Format, Truth, affair, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessThatHides/pseuds/DarknessThatHides
Summary: Those who have read The Crucible know that there was much left to imagination. The missing moment that we all know happened when John told Elizabeth about the affair.





	What was Left Unsaid

Setting: Kitchen - Elizabeth is making tea as John comes in from outside.

John: ( Enters from stage left) Good morrow Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth: Good morning, John. ( Sitting down)  
John: Do you know of Abigail’s whereabouts? She has not come when I call.  
Elizabeth: Aye. (starts sipping tea)  
John: (Sitting across from Elizabeth) Where might she be? Do inform.  
Elizabeth: I discharged her.  
John: Whatever for? She tended to the chores well enough.  
Elizabeth: (Standing up and moving down stage right) She pay no attention to which I tell her. (Moving to center stage) Abigail’s attention was only ever paid to you, John.  
John: She would hardly do such thing, she paid no mind to that of myself. Her person might be close to that of a wintery season but the chores are done all the same, permit her a chance.  
Elizabeth: She was awfully close yo you to bind you no mind, John.  
John: She paid you fair heed.  
Elizabeth: She was fond of you, unduly fond. One could consider the closeness-  
John: Closeness? What might you mean by this?  
Elizabeth: Aye, closeness you spent much time together.  
John: There is no such closeness.  
Elizabeth: (Walking towards John) There is closeness, John and the fondness between the two of you could be considered... blasphemous.  
John: What say you?! I will be considered no such thing!  
Elizabeth: Yes, John, blasphemous. Your bond to that girl is too fond.  
John: There is no attachment, no closeness nor do we carry a fondness for the other.  
Elizabeth: Think you that I have no eyes nor ears?  
John: Thinks me not. (Moves down stage) I must confess, Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth: Confess what?  
John: I am an honest christian man and yet I have gone against that of god. I have committed sin.  
Elizabeth: What sin, John? What sin could a christian man commit?  
John: Adultery. I have committed adultery.  
Elizabeth: Adultery…. Abigail that cause you commit adultery?  
John: Aye. (Moves towards Elizabeth)  
Elizabeth: I see. (Moving away) John, explain me this (Moves closer) I perform the proper duties of a wife and yet you chose to lay with a girl instead of the one of which you married? You call yourself a good christian man?  
John: Occur again it will not. I made a mistake, one of which will not repeat, I promise you.  
Elizabeth: Promise me not. (Starts walking out of the room) For it is not I that you need promise, you have committed sin and for that it is only god you can repent to.  
John: I ask forgiveness and pray that it be received. I regret my actions. Speak on it more, do you wish, Elizabeth?  
Elizabeth: Speak on it not John (Moving fully from the scene) the children require tending to.


End file.
